camp crater
by fat boruto
Summary: a group of campers went to summer camp crater, and one of the camper find a restricted area, eats Experiments and grows to colossal size! can can the campers help? ok this was ideal me and my friend had ideal from Courage the cowardly dog Muriel Blows Up, Courage the cowardly dog i dont own, but camp crater i do.


camp crater

date June 15, 2019, first day of summer camp crater.

riding on the street there was a camp bus field of many campers from age 13 to 16, some of the campers were talking about camp crate.

a fifteen year boy, named jack light skin, brown hair, green eyes, hiking boots, brown cargo shorts, black t-shirt, black wristband, sitting right next to him a new friend, thirteenth year boy named Kevin, light skin, black hair, brown eyes, combat boots, green cargo shorts, gray t-shirt.

"so jack do you know why its camp crate"? Kevin asked.

"well i heard it has a massive crater, just a few miles away from the camp." Jack reply.

"really?" Kevin asked.

"yes, but no one knows about how the explosion that happened 20 years ago how it was made crater." Jack said.

"explosion"!? some of the new campers said that were near him over heard.

"well the story is an explosion happen 20 years ago, that made massive crate, 7 years later someone buy the land and became finder of camp crate." Jack finish the story.

the bus arrived to camp crate, as all the campers got off the bus there see multiple cabins, surrounded by a forest with a big lake on the left of camp, finely there was a big cabin for meetings were all campers were going to see the counselor of the camp.

all the campers were sitting down to see the counselor of the camp, a tall to be 6'03 men with dark skin, black hair, fade beard, brown eyes, 36 years old, wearing military leather boots, black cargo shorts, white t-shirt with camp crate symbol on it, black wristband, khaki camping hat.

"welcome to camp crater everyone, my name is chris. im your camp counselor and the owner of the camp crater, now i know your all going to have fun here, for today we're gonna get you all a sign to a cabin, but first campers were going to introduction you all here so all the other campers, meaning one by one come up here and tell us what your name, likes, dislikes, and dream, so how with you." chris pointing to Jack.

"ok then, my name is Jack, my likes are trying new exotic food, my dislike are people insulting my dreams, my dream is to become a food critic." Jack finish.

"ok next up you." chris pointing to Kevin.

"well ok, my name is Kevin, my like reading and swimming, my dislikes are bullying and jerks, my dream is to be a journalist.

"ok next up you." chris pointing to a sixteen boy, blood hair, green eyes, he look buff then some of the other campers, he had an army boots, army green cargo shorts, green t-shirt, on his left arm he had on black armband.

"find my name is jeen, my like are Sports and working out, my dislikes weaklings, my dream is to join the army.

ok n-next is you chris pointing to a fourteen year old girl with brown hair, blue eyes, hiking boots, blue long blue jean shorts, blue t-shirt.

"ok hey my name is nazz, my likes is being outgoing, my dislikes is boredom, my dream is well s-still don't know what my dream is."

"that's ok nazz, next up is you chris pointing to another camper.

after half an hour all the campers got a chance to introduce themselves to other campers, there all got sent to there sign to a cabins.

chris was in his office just talking to himself, "army why did he say that?"

"are you ok chris" new voice.

chris look up to see his friend justin 18 years old brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, hiking boots, black cargo shorts, green t-shirt with camp crate symbol on it, orange ascot.

"im ok justin, i'm just thinking how good you came to help me for this year on summer camp crater." chris said but he was lying to justin .

"don't mention it chris."

ok this chapter was just to get to know all the characters.

chapter 2 a big growth spurt

it's been a week since all the campers came to camp crater, everyone was having a good time.

chris was doing some paperwork in his office, justin came to in his office.

"you call me chris." justin ask.

chris put a map on the table. "yes, there was a big storm that came here a few weeks i need to go here to this restricted area and see if the metal fence need to be fixed, if it does tell me." chris said.

ok but whats make that place restricted." justin ask.

"it's just something, look i don't want to talk about it, just check the fence and don't go in it ok." chris said.

"ok chris i go, i will be back soon." justin said as he left, 'man what that not going in.' justin thought.

back in chris office, chris was thinking to himself 'i just can't go there this year.'

Jack, kevin and nazz were walking in deep in the forest.

hey kevin are you share its ok to walk this far from camp i dont think were aloud to this far.`` Jack asked.

"as long we made it back before dark we be ok." kevin said.

as jack and kevin keep walking they saw something in the distance.

"hey kevin what is that thing?" Jack asked as pointing to a mast up metal fence.

"what happen, what is that thing?" kevin ask himself.

"I think I know." jeen said with nazz being right next to him.

"jeen what are you doing here." ask both kevin and jack.

"I was on my run and then i saw this." jeen said.

jeen got closer to the fence

"you said you know what happen to, what happen to it." kevin ask jeen.

"a few weeks a big storm came over the area, I saw it on the news, there said camp crater mint be closed but that didn't happen." jeen said as he got through the fence.

"jeen what are you doing?" kevin ask.

"im going to look around, are you coming in to adobe?" jeen ask.

"but jeen there is a sign saying its restricted area." kevin said.

"look you three can stay here and be wimps all you what but i'm going to see what in here."

"you can count me and nazz out" jack said.

kevin was curious to see what was in the restricted area to but he was a little nervous to go in but he decided to go in after all I can possibly go wrong.

kevin was looking around so was jeen.

"ok what make this a restricted area restricted area it look like a normal forest." kevin said

"I don't know you dob-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS." jeen said

kevin came over to jeen to see a giant carrot that look like its been dug out of the ground.

"how long do you think it would take to eat it." kevin ask.

"I don't know, but i dare you to eat that hole thing." jeen said.

"no way that's too big for me to eat." kevin said.

"I give you 20 dollars if you can eat the whole thing." jeen said.

"you don't have 20 dollars on you. kevin said as jeen show him he does.

"find." kevin said as he just thinks he is going to talk a few bites out of it, since he did feel hungry, as kevin was eating he felt like he needs to eat more of it.

jeen look sock as kept eating it, "dang i I thought he was going to vomit." jeen said to himself as kevin half of it already ate it.

soon in a few moments kevin eat the whole carrot.

"dang i was wrong about you dobe, here your 20 dollars." jeen said.

as jeen give kevin 20 dollars, kevin grow 3 inches, there both went back to the fence, as kevin was going through the fence he grows a foot taller from 4'12 to 5'12.

jeen, jack and nazz all notes kevin look like he got bigger, before awning could say anything justin was right behind them.

"what are you all doing here?" Justin asked

"we were walking around here." nazz said.

"understand but i think you all walk a few miles to far from camp, let me escort you all back to camp." justin said as look back at the fence and said to himself, "yep it need to be fixed.

as there were almost back kevin grow again from 5'12 to 7'12, justin, jeen, nazz and jack all notice.

"kevin how the heck are you growing so fast!" all three campers shouted in shock, as justin trying to keep calm.

"everyone calm down maybe chris knows, I hope." justin said.

when they got back to camp they all went to chris office kevin keep growing another 6 feet, chris had eyes wide open "WHAT IS GOING ON" chris yelled out.

justin came closer to explain everything "i find them at the restricted area, as we were walking back one of the campers were growing ever fast, we came here hope you know what's going on." justin said.

"did anything of you went in that restricted area." chris ask them.

jeen came up to chris, me and kevin went in to see if we can find anything and we find a giant carrot and i bet kevin 20 dollars to eat the whole thing." jeen said.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" chris yelled out.

end of part 2 know started last one

explosion

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" chris yelled out.

"whats going to happen to kevin." Jack ask chris.

"if we don't get that carrot out of him something bad is going to happen to him." chris said.

"what do you mean bad?" Jack asked.

"um well boom." chris said.

"WHAT." everyone in the room said.

just then kevin grow to be 30 feet destroying the building roof.

"MY ROOF." chris yelled out.

"we can fix it later chris, right now we to stop kevin from exploiting." justin said.

"ok kevin bring your head down here." chris said.

"what did you say." kevin said.

"I SAID BRING YOUR HEAD DOWN." chris yelled out.

chris shoved a camera down kevin throat from chris laptop, they could see inside kevin body, when they got stomach they saw something weird, it was a carrot, wearing a soldier helmet and highly decorated.

"GROW, EXPAND, EXPLODE." carrot said 3 more times before he grow to be 50 feet.

"justin i need you to go find the other campers and the camp counselors away from here, i can get it of him in time.

"ok come on camoe-um were jack. nazz, jeen, do you both know." justin ask.

"he left when they saw the carrot." nazz said.

just then jack came back with there backpack fled with stuff he needs.

"no way i'm letter some vegetables blow up my friend." Jack said as he jumps in kevin mouth.

"is he in sand." justin said.

"I need to find that book." chris said.

"book?" Justin asked

"I'll explain things later." chris said.

inside kevin stomach jack got in there looking for the carrot.

"where is it?" Jack said to himself.

"GROW, EXPAND, EXPLODE." carrot repeating himself.

"there you are." kevin said.

back outside of kevin stomach.

"he it is." chris said, as chris look on his laptop to see jack trying to get off kevin intestines.

back in kevin stomach

after 7 attempts of trying to get the carrot out of kevin stomach, jack had an ideal.

"I hope this work." kevin said, as he started to eat the carrot.

chris was ready to jump in kevin mouth, but then Jack was burp him out, kevin return back to normal size but then jack grow to be 70 feet.

"what, you gotta be kidding me jerking boy must have eater the carrot." chris said, as justin came back to tell chris everyone is getting away from camp.

"don't explode do you understand jack." chris said.

Jack had his hand on fact looking pits off, "I don't think it works like that." Jack said.

"i need to disarm you." chris said as get jack mouth as justin did to help chris, jeen and nazz came back to help jack as well kevin all jump jack.

"so that what exotic humans taste like." Jack said.

inside jack stomach.

chris was falling down into jack stomach as hit the ground and get up he heard someone screaming coming down to him it was justin along with nazz, jeen and kevin.

"what are you all doing in here." chris ask.

"im here to help." justin said.

"then why did you brought the campers with you." chris said.

justin look behind to see nazz, jeen and kevin.

"he didn't bring us we sneak back here and jump in behind him." jeen said.

"what are you craze yo-" justin stop talk by chris.

"justin let it go, we need to disarm the carrot and get out of here." chris said.

chris was leading the way to the carrot.

"GROW, EXPAND, EXPLODE." carrot repeating himself.

"were here." chris said.

"OK, how are you going to disarm it?" justin ask.

"I have a book on how to disarm it." chris said.

chris climb up on the carrot head and remove it helmet before cutting into the wires.

"let's get this right, green, blue, red, and white." chris said.

the carrot started to slow down "gr-grow, expand-expand, ex," the carrot stop talking.

"ok now guys we in a few minutes we will be burp out of here." chris said.

outside jack stomach.

Jack stomach started to feel like it was going to have an earthquake.

"my god i don't feel so good." Jack said.

Jack was scared that he mint blow up.

back inside jack stomach.

"what is going on." justin said.

the carrot started to talk again "GROW, EXPAND, EXPLODE." carrot repeating himself as his eyes turn from yellow to red. with its roots were bigger growing.

"what happen i disarm it, I cut all the wires in the older" chris said.

justin ask chris for the book, it was old and hard to see but it look like it said green blue red and grew.

"chris you cut the wrong wires it was green blue red and grew." justin said.

"not again this is just like what happened 20 years ago." chris said.

"20 years ago chris what are you talking about." justin ask.

"all right find sins were going to be gone soon i tell you all the truth." chris said.

"it was 20 years ago, this place was me and my brothers camping spot, we came here every summer time to camp out for a week or two, frank, mario, deen, stan, Joey and me, all use to camp here, on last day before going home a giant missile, came out of norway and explosion just a few minutes away from our camp, we went over to investigate and we find a carrot growing out of the ground fast, back then I was a big fan of carrots, so i got to it but frank go to it first and he was chomping into it, the first five minutes frank started to grow a three inches then ten minutes two feet, then soon he was 50 feet and still growing, we had no idea what was going on, then someone in a some general was coming to find the carrot that was actually was an experiment missile, he explains what frank eat was boom that causes the human body to grow big size and keep expanding until BOOM! jeen and stan told frack to bring his head dawn and they both jumped in before the general told them to wait, after two minutes stan and deen came out, then frank want back to normal size but then stan started to grow to 60 feet, the general change into swimwear and headed into jeen mouth, another two minutes later general came out with the carrot, he told us he disarm and how he did, jeen so dome he went to carrot and started to eat it thinking it was safe, then he grows to be 65 feet, apparently because General didn't disarm it properly, so me and joey jump in and we saw the carrot, we try to get it out of deen stomach, soon we realized that Dean was going to explosion." Chris almost finished the story.

"but wait how did you and joey got of deen stomach." justin ask.

"well me and joey know we couldn't do let deen explosion, so I offer to sacrifice myself to the carrot but i was to scared to do it so joey stated to eat it, we got burp out and joey grow to be 70 feet long tall man, the general tell us to run and we run like rats until,,,,,,,,BOOM! and that's how " Chris finished up the story.

"but what then what about the camp you stared and the book." jeen ask.

oK, let's get the story over with so we can end it after all its been going over to three parts with the thread being the longish, after what to joey went boom we most of us went separate ways, but i stay, i made the book what know learn, few years later i find buy the land so i can keep an eye on it from the military, wean i find out more carrots were growing i try two dig them out but that didn't work, so I made it a restricted area from the camp and then I made the camp to honor my brother joey because he wanted to buy and own his own camp be a camp counselor, so i'm keeping his dream alive." chris explain.

"that is sad i will admit." justin said.

"same he... wait a minute there is a way to get out, wait right, that means one of us has to go blow up." jeen said.

"if anyone disturbed to blow up it's me, i eat the freaking carrot, i got us in this mess." kevin said

"no it should be me i make you eat it." jeen said

"no you dare me to for 20 dollars to eat the hole thing remember." kevin said.

"i was stupid to dare you so it shoulder be you it should be me." jeen said.

"both of you that's enough, it's going to be me." in said.

"justin you can't do it." chris said.

"chris if i have got there in time, I could have stopped them all in time." in said.

in started to head to the carrot, chris was just thinking it really was happening again, justin was about to start eating it but someone push him away from the carrot, when he looked up it was chris he was chomping into it.

"chris what are you doing?" justin ask but chris peak eating it.

back outside jack stomach.

"wow i feel lot better, buurrr" out came everyone.

Jack went back to normal size but as for chris started to grow faster than normal he was 100 feet tall, chris look down to the camp cedar. before yelled "EVERYONE RUN." chris yelled.

chris started to feel so hot then his stomach started to growl uncontrollably.

all the campers were ruining from chris until...

BOOM!

all the was left of chris was a big new massive crater the camp was gone everyone got away in time, sooner or later all the campers were sent back home.

the end

I hope you all like this


End file.
